mangafandomcom-20200224-history
J.C.Staff
, is a Japanese animation studio founded on January 1986. Their first release was the three episode OVA Sengoku Kidan Yōtōden, in 1987. They have produced several well-known anime series, such as Revolutionary Girl Utena, Excel Saga, Shingetsutan Tsukihime, Shakugan no Shana, Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, Honey and Clover, Alien Nine, Azumanga Daioh, Toradora!, Zero No Tsukaima, Ikki Tousen and numerous others. Productions TV anime As follows are a list of anime television series produced and animated by J.C.Staff: *''Metal Fighter Miku'' (1994) *''Touma Kijinden ONI'' (1995) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) *''His and Her Circumstances'' (1997) (in collaboration with Gainax) *''Maze'' (1997) *''Alice SOS'' (1998) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998) *''Iketeru Futari'' (1999) *''Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko'' (1999) *''Orphen: The Revenge'' (1999) *''Excel Saga'' (1999) *''Yami no Matsuei'' (2000) *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (2000-2002) (a.k.a. UFO Baby) *''Mahō Senshi Riui'' (2001) (a.k.a. Rune Soldier) *''PaRappa Rappa'' (2001) *''Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' (2001) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (2002) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (2003) *''Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto'' (2003) *''Gunparade March ~Aratanaru Kougunka~'' (2003) *''Ikki Tousen'' (2003) *''R.O.D -The TV-'' (2003) *''Shingetsutan Tsukihime'' (2003) *''Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~'' (2003) *''Maburaho'' (2003) *''Sensei no Ojikan: Doki Doki School Hours'' (2004) *''Hikari to Mizu no Daphne -Daphne in the Brilliant Blue-'' (2004) *''Bōkyaku no Senritsu'' (2004) (a.k.a. Melody of Oblivion) *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo'' (2005) *''Karin'' (2005) *''Gokujou Seitokai'' (2005) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (2005) *''Starship Operators'' (2005) *''Honey and Clover'' (2005) *''Mahoraba ~ Heartful Days ~'' (2005) *''Loveless'' (2005) *''Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS -'' (2006) *''Honey and Clover II'' (2006) *''Zero no Tsukaima'' (2006) *''Ghost Hunt'' (2006) *''Asatte no Houkou'' (2006) *''Winter Garden'' (2006) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) *''Sky Girls'' (2007) *''Potemayo'' (2007) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' (2007) *''Shakugan no Shana II'' (2007) *''Nabari no Ō'' (2008) *''Kimikiss'' (2007-2008) *''Shigofumi'' (2008) *''Slayers REVOLUTION'' (2008) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo'' (2008) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' (2008) *''Toradora!'' (2008) *''Nodame Cantabile - Paris'' (2008) *''Hatsukoi Limited'' (2009) *''Hayate the Combat Butler: Second Season'' (2009) *''Taishō Baseball Girls'' (2009) *''Slayers EVOLUTION R'' (2009) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' (2009) *''Aoi Hana'' (2009) *''Kaichou wa Maid-sama!'' (2010) *''Nodame Cantabile - Finale'' (2010) *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru'' (2010) *''Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi'' (2010) *''Bakuman'' (2010) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' (2010) *''Otome Yōkai Zakuro'' (2010) *''Tantei Opera Milky Holmes'' (2010) *''Yumekui Merry'' (2010) *''Shakugan no Shana III'' (2011) OVA As follows are a list of OVA produced and animated by J.C.Staff: *''Yōtōden'' (1987) *''Earthian'' (1989) *''Ankoku Shinden Takegami'' (1990) *''Osu!! Karate Bu'' (1990-1992) *''Chō Bakumatsu Shōnen Seiki Takamaru'' (1991) *''The Super Dimension Century Orguss 02'' (1992) * I Shall Never Return (1992) *''Appleland Monogatari'' (1992) *''Konpeki no Kantai'' (1995) *''Level C'' (1995) *''New Dominion Tank Police'' (1993-1994) *''Idol Defense Force Hummingbird'' (1993-1995) *''Arslan Senki (1995)'' (1995) *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' (1995) *''Hurricane Polymar'' (in conjunction with Tatsunoko) (1996-1997) *''Kyokujitsu no Kantai'' (1997) *''Detatoko Princess'' (1998) *''Yume de Aetara'' (1998) *''Nekojiru-so'' (2001) (a.k.a. Cat Soup) *''Alien Nine'' (2001) *''Eiken'' (2003) *''Sky Girls'' (2006) *''Shakugan no Shana Tokubetsuhen'' (2006) *''Hayate the Combat Butler OVA'' (2009) *''Shakugan no Shana S'' (2009-2010) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' (2010) External links * * Category:Anime companies Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 1986 ca:J.C.STAFF de:J.C.Staff es:J.C.Staff fr:J.C. Staff ko:J.C.STAFF it:J.C.Staff nl:J.C.Staff ja:J.C.STAFF pl:J.C.Staff ru:J.C.Staff tl:J.C. Staff th:J.C.Staff zh:J.C.STAFF